


Hardwood Floors

by crystalblinks (orphan_account)



Series: Like A Puzzle [3]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Amputee Bucky Barnes, Amputee T'Challa, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom T'Challa, Floor Sex, Humor, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Plot With Porn, Revenge, T'chucky - Freeform, Top Bucky Barnes, WinterPanther - Freeform, cocoa puffs, one armed floor sex, past Tony Stark/T'Challa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalblinks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Bucky’s surprise T’Challa was very open to one armed floor sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardwood Floors

To Bucky’s surprise T’Challa was very open to one armed floor sex, just not on the floor in the center. No, T’Challa wanted to do it in the living room of Stark Towers, where he was staying during his time in New York. Automatically Bucky was against it, he didn’t want to see Tony Stark unless it was to piss on his grave and even then he wouldn’t actually have to  _ see  _ him. But T’Challa was adamant, so much so that when Bucky had first denied, he pouted, something he had once described as ‘childish’ and ‘beneath him’. So Bucky caved (after a few well timed pictures), as he did most of the time when it came to his boyfriend. 

He’d been in Stark Towers before to do similar activities, all scheduled so they wouldn’t encounter the younger Stark, but this was crossing a line that Bucky wasn’t 100% sure he wanted to cross. T’Challa lead him down the hallway and into a room which most definitely wasn’t T’Challa’s. It was painted bright red and every surface in the room was covered in bits of tech, but the thing that stood out to Bucky was the picture of a young Tony and T’Challa.  “Babe? What are we doing in Tony’s room?”

“Change of Plans.” T’Challa said, a determined look covering his face. “We’re going to fuck on this floor.” 

Bucky, who was trying to ignore the fact that T’Challa cussing turned him on, was flabbergasted. “How did we go from the living room to Tony Stark’s bedroom?” 

T’Challa shrugged and began unbuttoning his shirt. He walked over to Bucky slowly and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Does it really matter whose floor it’s on when it’s me and you?” He bit his lip and batted his eyes, while fiddling with the hem of Bucky’s t-shirt, his hand grazing his lower back. Bucky knew that if they were anywhere else T’Challa’s ruse would work and they’d fall right into bed together, but there was something so very off about this to him. And while he would love to defile Tony’s bedroom, he also didn’t want to get caught by him. 

“Sadly it does. Why...why Tony’s room? I was like mostly fine with the living room, but this seems a step too far.” T’Challa sighed and dropped his head onto Bucky’s shoulder and mumbled something incoherent into the crook of his neck. “Say that again?”

“He ate my cocoa puffs.” Bucky died. 

His typically level-headed and suave boyfriend wanted to have revenge sex on Tony’s floor over a box of cereal. He figured that someone was fucking with him and that Ashton Kutcher would jump out at any minute and tell him he’d been punk’d. But no, the only thing that jumped out at him was T’Challa’s lower lip as he watched his boyfriend double over in laughter. 

“All this over some cereal?” 

“You don’t understand,” T’Challa whined, “I wrote my name on them!” 

Bucky stood up straight, and looked at T’Challa. His shirt was unbuttoned and hanging off his shoulders, exposing his chest, and even though he was pouting and whining he was still the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. “Okay, okay... I will help you with this if only for the sex.” 

T’Challa smiled, his excited grin spreading across his face like butter on toast. He moved forward and pulled Bucky into a deep and searing kiss, one that was just as passionate as their first. Bucky broke the kiss and wrapped his arm around T’Challa’s waist, slowly lowering his boyfriend onto the hardwood floors. Bucky quickly removed his t-shirt and sweatpants, while T’Challa shed his button down and jeans, leaving only Bucky in his boxers. 

“God...you’re so fucking beautiful...” Bucky breathed, moving so he was on top of T’Challa. He kissed him deeply, while running his hand down T’Challa’s backside, stopping when he felt the plug that was buried in between his cheeks. 

T’Challa’s grin was positively smug. “I came prepared.” Bucky swore and slowly took out the plug, causing him to moan and paw at Bucky’s chest. He reached towards the bottle of lube that he’d placed at the foot of the bed, handing it to Bucky with that lust filled glint in his eye. Bucky would never get enough of that look, the way he seemed so content being with him, like they were meant to be.

After coating his cock in lube, Bucky grabbed T’Challa’s hands and held them above his head. He kissed him lazily, pressing him into the floor while T’Challa wrapped his legs around his waist, whining at the lack of penetration. “I’ve got you babe.” Bucky whispered before sinking deep into T’Challa’s heat, eliciting a deep moan from the prince.  He began thrusting at a slow pace, savoring the moment, the way T’Challa’s eyes glazed over, the way he whispered at every touch, every movement. Bucky, who always wondered if this moment would be their last, tried to memorize every dip and curve of T’Challa’s body as he moved, causing his boyfriend to moan loudly every time he hit his prostate. 

He leaned down and captured T’Challa’s lips in a reckless kiss, thrusting into him with a lopsided grin on his face. T’Challa threaded his right hand in Bucky’s hair, something he always did whether they were having sex or watching a movie, and Bucky absolutely loved it. A sporadic thrust had T’Challa gasping into the kiss, and coming all over their stomachs. 

Bucky followed suit, coming inside of T’Challa with a loud grunt. He pulled out slowly, littering kisses along his boyfriend’s collar bone. T’Challa rolled from under him, grabbing Bucky’s t-shirt to clean up the mess they’d made. After wiping down bodies and trading lazy kisses, T’Challa snuggled up to Bucky, resting his head on his shoulder. Bucky looked down at his beautiful boyfriend, sated and smiling, and decided that this was  _ much _ better than pissing on Tony’s grave. 


End file.
